


Submissive Little Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam being the king of hell and torturing abbadon to become submissive (rape, being tied up, a lot pain, maybe dean helping sam and being extra rough while fucking her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Little Slut

Abaddon growled watching Sam stalk in front of her, a grin on his face, eyes bright yellow.

"I will have you become my submissive little slut." Sam mused, walking over, hand softly trailing up Abaddon’s body..

"Really?" Abaddon asked, a smirk on her face. "You’ve tried time after time to get me to yield, yet here we are."

"Trust me, Abaddon. I will get you to bend for me. I do not give in easily."

"Neither do I." Abaddon replied. Sam’s hand stopped over Abaddon’s breast and he gripped. Tightly.

Abaddon hissed and Sam grinned, before joining Abaddon on the bed she was tied to.

Sam proceeded to rip Abaddon’s clothing off, leaving her nude.

Two fingers trailed down to her pussy, and Sam grinned, looking up, before he pressed and his fingers sunk inside.

Abaddon thrashed, trying to escape.

Sam just  _tsked_  her, free hand gripping her left thigh tightly.

His fingers pumped in and out, and he watched gleefully as Abaddon’s head thrashed from side to side.

"Can I get you aroused? Can I get you wet, Abaddon?" Sam asked, yellow eyes alight in pleasure.

"Fuck you."

Sam pressed close, fingers still moving in her. “I very much plan to.”

Abaddon grunted when another finger was added, and Sam mouthed a one of her nipples, before worrying it between his teeth.

Abaddon cried out, feeling her body betraying her. Sam felt it as well, and he grinned, moving his face away so he could look at her.

"Just say ‘My King, I’m your little slut to use as you please’ and I’ll stop."

"I would say rot in Hell, but…." Abaddon said, trying to hold some composure.

"Abaddon, Hell is nothing compared to what I will do with you."

Sam pulled his fingers away and stripped, lining his cock, and shoving inside, beginning to pound into Abaddon.

Abaddon’s eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open, a small whimper escaping.

"My, my. My little slut seems to be affect by my methods." Sam grunted as his hips snapped forward quickly.

Abaddon turned her head, trying to find an escape.

"None here, Abaddon." Sam sang softly.

Abaddon turned and spat in Sam’s face, and Sam’s eyes flashed. His pace froze and suddenly, Abaddon lost the ability to use her mouth. It hung open, and she couldn’t close it.

"Don’t disrespect your king." He growled. His pace started again, quicker than before, and muffled scream came from her open mouth.

"Sammy? I need to-" Dean stopped talking as he walked in the room, seeing what was happening before him.

"Dean! Join us." Sam said, grinning as he fucked Abaddon.

Dean’s eyes flashed black and he grinned, stripping as he moved over, settling on his knees and angling his cock to slide into Abaddon’s mouth.

Dean roughly gripped Abaddon’s vibrant red hair and started to thrust, not holding back.

Another garbled scream happened and Dean laughed.

They fucked her until she was full of come from both ends, and when Dean and Sam finally pulled back, Sam gave Abaddon the use of her mouth.

"Well Abaddon?" Sam asked. "What do you say?"

"My….my King. I’m your…I’m your little slut to use…as you please." Abaddon said, eyes on the ground.

"I’m glad that we have an understanding." Sam said. He dressed himself, as did Dean, and they left the room. "I’ll be out for a few hours, but I’ll be back before you know it, and we can have some more fun." Sam smiled, leaving the room and shutting the door.


End file.
